Hongmao and Lantu babysit Kaai Yuki/Evil Alice and Evil Ally get beaten up by Bing Bong and Roll Light
Transcript Hongmao: Hi! I'm Hongmao! Lantu: And I'm Lantu! Tubby: "So...what shall we do today?" Jumpy: "I heard that today is the Disney Film Festival." Oblina: yes, Disney film festival, how exciting, Lantu: "You're right. Let's go." Hongmao: "Hey, Lacey Chabert is showing her white bikini!" Lantu: "I agree with you. Inside Out is showing. Here we go! Horace N. Buggy: "Andy Panda! We can't believe you watched Shark Tale! I will tell all cinemas and movie theaters to remove computer animated DreamWorks movies. You were supposed to watch Toy Story 2 but you did not know about Ice Age Trilogy on DVD so when we get home, I'll change it from Family Guy on Adult Swim to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on PBS Kids." Andy Panda: (in Spike's voice) "No!" Manager: "Hello. What movie what you like to see? Oblina: "Can we watch Inside Out?" Manager: "OK!" Hongmao: This movie is going to be fun! Lantu: I agree with you! Kristin Hallenbeck: Me too! Prince Rahotep: 'ah ya! Aristodemus of Sparta: Och! Eínai o Liu Pengli! Liu Pengli: "Nǐ hǎo, shì wǒ, liúpénglì! Jīntiān, wǒ yào hé pèi dé luó hé āi dé luó shàngchuán 10 shǒu xìng'ài lùxiàngdài!" Kaai Yuki: No! (x3) SF-A2 Miki: No! (x3) "Please don't!" Hiyama Kiyoteru: No! (x3) "Don't put on 10 uploaded sex tapes!" Yuzuki Yukari: "No! (x3) Tohoku Zunko: "No! (x3) "I hate that pornographic video!" Oblina: noooo, don't do that, I hate 10 uploaded sex tapes!" Kristin Hallenbeck: No! Aristodemus of Sparta: Ochi! Tommy Vercetti: No! (x5) Carl Johnson: Don't make me turn around fool! [It was too late, Liu Pengli replaced Inside Out with 10 sex tapes that Osama Bin Laden uploaded. It made Hongmao, Lantu, Kaai Yuki, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Torippii Sorano, Kristin Hallenbeck, Ramurin Makiba, Nyakki Momoyama, Zōta Ikeno, Kanta Kabayama, Monta Kimura, Kirinta Kusano, Sakurako Koinuma, Kento Koshiba, Marurin Sasako, Būta Tonda, Kikko Hayashida, Taro, Gonta, Nyamie, Goku and the Z Fighters, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Bugs Bunny, Popeye, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Max, Alex Kimble, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Slippy V, Austin Dickerson, Aristodemus of Sparta, Prince Rahotep, Carl Johnson and Sailor Moon cry. It even angered Tommy Vercetti, Emma Kate Rackley, Rachel McNeely, Alexandria Heaton, Ashley Carter, Michael Head, Jessica O'Donald, Amanda Reighley, Hannah Decossas, Addle Holland and Amanda Hughes. They got angry and they told the Keystone Cops, the Imperial Japanese Army, the Imperial Japanese Navy and Kitty to call their parents in the process.] (the phone rings) Tommy Vercetti: Call the police! Sarah West: Hello, is this Gautama Buddha? Gautama Buddha: Yes, my son Liu Pengli, has put a pornographic tape preview before Inside Out. I'm grounding him and I will get Bing Bong and Roll Light to beat him up! Sophie the Otter: Okay! Bye! Carl Johnson: I'll rip your head off you fuck! Sarah West: You heard what CJ said! Now the GTA Police are on their way! (Cut to: Gautama Buddha in the black background surrounded by flames) Gautama Buddha: Liu Pengli and Osama bin Laden! How dare you put 10 sex tapes before Inside Out? [[Category:Alice's Grounded Days]] [[Category:Ally's Grounded Days]] [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Oblina's apperances]] Trivia